galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon, of Summer Breeze
Neon, of Summer Breeze Sentent Atmosphere of planet Summer Breeze . Summer Breeze is a Ice giant of (Neptune Analog) The planet is in orbit about Sparke Bright , an orange K type star and in the fourth orbit. Upward Sector - Orion Cygnus – Perseus gap . System Sparke Bright is one of the few un developed systems in the Orion-Cygnus Arm fringe region . In 5067 a Union Science Corps team set deployed a float base in the atmosphere of the planet, in order to survey the planet. The system and planet is within Union Space and before it can be utilized or colonized, it must be surveyed and cleared by the Science Corps. SII corp filed an Utilization and Colonization request for a world within Union Space with BoCA (Bureau of Colonist Affairs) and BoCA requested the Science Corps to survey the planet. Ever since the discovery of the Bellebee , every piece of so called Celestial Real estate (Any natural object in space that can be occupied) within Union Space must be checked for sentient life. It has been shown that life occurs in the strangest forms and in the most unexpected places. In 5069 , a team of Union Researchers led by Dr. Dediree Bloch , a Xeno Biology expert of the New Cambridge University discovered that the atmosphere of the entire planet gained conciousness. Contained by the gravitation of the planet. Contact was made and after weeks of research and development of a communication interface. The Being was named Neon, after the Noble gas it used to channel its analog of neural electric processes. The internal heating process of the Planet by a natural ignited fusion process in its core and the convection friction between the atmospheric layers provides Neon with the energy it needs. Neon does not consume nor reproduce. Controversy In an Assembly hearing in 5071 Dr. Bloch failed to demonstrate her findings, A Union wide broadcasted attempt to make contact with Neon failed. The recordings and research material she presented was questioned and the accusation that the material was simply doctored and made up could not be dispelled. The physics for surch a creature to function were also questioned. Dr. Bloch could not demonstrate the existence of the creature. The Leedei expert witness had died in a freak accident on Planet Summer Breeze. Other Psionic experts asked to verify any sentient thought were unable to do so. Dr. Bloch was asled to vacate her seat in the Hive of Minds and was dismissed from the faculty of the New Cambridge University in 5072. SII Fuels claim was granted and verified. Fuel production commenced on Summer Breeze in 5072 and a Class A Space port establihed on the largest moon of Summer Breeze. Rumors: Dr. Pochfram , a Xiptin and Science corps researcher (Now Vice President of SII – Fuels Summer Breeze Division) supposedly ordered and detonated an EMP bomb at or near the identified ego center concentration of the Gas creature Neon. Category:Sentient Species Category:N